Fairytale
by Saemi67
Summary: Deux âmes blessées réfléchissent sur leurs situations respectives et se déclare leur amour partagé, leur première nuit. plus ou moins UA, couple surprise


**Je crois que j'ai le chic pour écrire et poster des hisroires dans des seccions qui ne sont presque jamais visitées XD ! J'avoue que je ne m'attends pas vraiment à avoir des reviews, mais s'il-vous-plaît, si vous avez cliquer pour lire, ne jugez pas trop vite à cause du personnage utilisé, et essayé de lire jusqu'au bout. Vous pourrez toujours me donner votre avis, constructif si possible svp, après.**

**Warning : OOC, légère lime.**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, je ne suis pas la merveilleuse You Higuri.**

Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, rendant le ciel rouge… Un rouge familier, trop peut-être, rouge sang. Appuyé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Juan le regardait distraitement, se demandant vaguement en quoi tant de personnes pouvaient trouver une ambiance aussi déprimante et morne « romantique ». Cela lui rappelait plutôt le sang qui coulait, pour ensuite s'étendre sur le sol et former une marée à l'odeur écœurante. Comme lors des séances d'entraînement auxquelles il avait participé, ou bien des scènes de tortures auxquelles il avait été forcé d'assister, ou encore aux personnes qu'il avait tué de sa main afin de protéger le prince Jem, qui était sous sa protection. Il soupira en pensant à cet homme et alla s'assoir sur son lit, attendant sagement la visite de celui qu'il appelait « oncle ». On toqua à la porte, il invita calmement la personne à entrer. Sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, il ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite.

« Juan, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » s'exclama Rodriguez.

Juan se leva, força un sourire et salua celui qui était en réalité son père, feignant une humeur joviale.

« Bonsoir mon oncle ! » répondit-il en s'approchant de lui. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir, moi-aussi ! »

Sur ces mots, il serra amicalement son père dans ses bras.

« Mon dieu, je laisse un enfant en école militaire, et je retrouve un beau jeune homme en de tels lieux ! Protecteur d'un prince, qui plus est ! »

Juan faillit perdre son sourire à cette phrase, mais il réussit à garder son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas craquer maintenant, encore moins devant lui. Il se contenta de baisser légèrement le regard tout en gardant le masque qu'il s'était attribué dès son entrée dans cette fameuse école militaire.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose… » dit timidement le plus jeune.

- Voyons, tu es trop modeste ! » reprit l'aîné. « Je dois t'avouer que je suis venu ici dans le but de t'annoncer que je serais sans doute le prochain Pape, et que ton influence en sera donc intensifié, tu pourras également entrer à nouveau dans l'armée et dorer encore plus le blason des Borgia… »

Un monologue sur l'honneur de la famille Borgia, les opportunités qui lui seraient offertes et la chance qu'il avait s'en suivit. Le blond n'écouta que d'une oreille, il savait ce qui l'attendait et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui répète. Après s'être débarrassé de sa logorrhée, son père lui souhaita bon courage et partit comme il était venu, laissant là Juan. Il ne bougea pas, il fixait la porte comme s'il espérait que quelqu'un entre à nouveau. Las, il se rassit sur son lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Qu'avait-il espéré ? De toute évidence, l'amour que lui portait son père était superficiel, sans grande profondeur, un amour insuffisant pour son cœur affamé… Il ricana amèrement en imaginant la tête que certaines personnes feraient ou leurs rires moqueurs s'ils apprenaient que lui, Juan, enfant gâté et choyé, réclamait de l'amour à cor et à cris. Etait-il vraiment comme il donnait l'impression de l'être ? Il s'était comporté longtemps comme un enfant gâté certes, il ne pouvait le nier, mais personne n'avait cherché à comprendre son attitude, ou à essayer de voir au-delà des apparences…  
Il avait toujours été jaloux de son frère aîné, Cesare, qui avait eu réellement tout pour lui : la beauté, l'intelligence, l'habilité aux armes, un charme incommensurable… Sa mère, Vanezza, avait toujours été au petit soin pour lui, leur sœur, Lucrèce, l'avait toujours préféré à lui, bien avant qu'il ne se mette à l'embêter régulièrement. Il n'avait pas eu l'amour de leur père, mais Juan devinait que s'il s'était douté du genre d'amour que cet homme donnait, il aurait compris qu'il était aisément dispensable. Rodriguez pensait que l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il lui conférerait suffiraient à son bonheur… mais aucun d'eux ne rirait ou pleurerait avec lui, et n'apaiserait jamais ce manque, ce sentiment de jalousie et d'injustice qui transperçait son cœur de part en part, telles des épines.  
Juan était prisonnier de l'image que l'on s'était fait de lui, même les gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés avaient une image toute faite de lui. N'ayant aucun talent exceptionnel, aucun don rare, il n'avait jamais réussit à s'en défaire, malgré tous ses efforts. Lassé et dégoûté, il avait donc décidé de jouer le rôle d'enfant gâté et faiblard jusqu'au bout, au moins, ils auraient une raison de médire sur lui. Et, pour combler le tout, on avait placé sous sa protection un prince suicidaire ! Il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le laissait croire, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, en écoutant les chansons de celui-ci, remplies de mélancolie, et en constatant que le prince ne s'affolait jamais lorsqu'un attentat quelconque avait lieu.

Le prince Jem étant un pion important dans la politique, on ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. Mais comment pouvait-on réellement protéger ou sauver un homme suicidaire ? C'était le condamner à vivre une vie qu'il ne voulait plus, le condamner à recommencer leurs gestes fatals jusqu'à ce qu'ils aboutissent enfin… Le pire, c'est que Juan avait fini par développer des sentiments profonds pour cet homme, il l'aimait de tout son être… Sa délicatesse, sa grâce, sa douceur, autant dans ses gestes que dans ses paroles avaient touché le cœur de l'Italien. Il aimait tout de cet homme, il souhaitait passer sa vie à ses côtés, il désirait son cœur et également son corps. Chaque nuit, il rêvait d'étreintes enflammées, mélangeant leurs corps, avant de n'en former qu'un seul. Mais ça ne resteraient à jamais que des rêves, le prince était gentil avec lui car c'était dans sa nature, bien évidemment. Depuis quelques temps, un seul mot gentil de sa part manquait de déclencher chez lui une crise de larmes, car il savait que ces paroles ne lui était pas vraiment destinées à lui seul…

Juan se sentait misérable, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, mais il les refoula, pleurer ne l'aiderait pas. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni sentit cette présence si familière se tenant devant lui. Le prince Jem observa le jeune homme un moment.

« Juan. » appela-t-il doucement.

L'interpelé sursauta, se leva vivement lorsqu'il croisa le regard du Turque et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Le prince s'approcha de lui et le blond recula instinctivement, mais ses jambes heurtèrent le bois du lit, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et il se retrouva à nouveau assis sur son lit, de façon relativement comique. Riant doucement, Jem s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda intensément, remarquant la teinte rouge que les joues de Juan avaient prise. Son sourire devint plus doux, ou plutôt plus tendre. Le blond s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose que le prince l'embrassa sans détours. Les yeux de l'Italien s'écarquillèrent, il se pinça discrètement l'avant-bras afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pourtant, s'étonnant lui-même, il le repoussa brusquement. Le prince parut surpris, blessé même, en voyant le blond s'éloigner de lui, une main sur les lèvres et les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? Que voulez-vous de moi ? » demanda Juan d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune prince le regarda sans répondre, impossible de lire dans son regard ses intention car il affichait sans cesse le même air calme, son regard doux, mais vide d'émotions profondes. Le jeune soldat était déstabilisé par le silence qui s'éternisait, et le regard insistant du Turque le mettait mal à l'aise. Etait-ce un jeu ? Le prince voulait-il le tester ? Ou l'aimait-il, lui aussi ? Juan ne savait plus quoi penser, tout s'embrouillait, il avait la tête qui tournait.

Il n'avait à présent qu'une envie : sortir de cette chambre étouffante, s'aérer l'esprit, partir loin, quitte à dormir à la belle étoile. Ne supportant plus cette ambiance oppressante, il essaya de se lever, mais la main de son protégé le retint. Il n'eut à nouveau pas le temps de dire quoi que soit, et se retrouva allonger sous celui qui l'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt. Jem lui tenait fermement, mais sans lui faire mal, les poignets.

Le cadet Borgia ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une nouvelle fois la beauté de celui qui avait volé son cœur. La lumière du soleil couchant rendait les traits du prince plus net, plus chaleureux par ses rayons orangés et rouges. Bien qu'il n'aime pas la couleur rouge en temps normal, il trouvait que cela donnait un charme presque surnaturel au Turque. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air… tendre ? Il ne savait pas comment définir ce regard. Bien des choses semblaient se mélanger dans ces pupilles.

Soudainement, le prince Jem se pencha sur lui, ses longs cheveux pendant autour de son visage et du sien, puis il lui murmura :

« Tout, je veux tout de toi, Juan. »

L'interpelé se raidit, avait-il bien entendu ? Quoique, il se demanda plutôt comment il devait le comprendre. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en sentant le prince lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Jem déposa quelques baisers dans le cou du jeune homme et reporta son attention sur le visage de ce dernier. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression mi-effaré, mi-enchanté de Juan. Il lâcha un de ses poignets pour lui caresser le visage d'une main, doucement, voulant graver dans sa mémoire chaque trait du Borgia. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois, pour embrasser à nouveau les lèvres qui le tentaient tant. Le cadet sembla reprendre légèrement ses esprits, mais il ne le repoussa pas cette fois-ci, au contraire. Il répondit, d'abord timidement, puis il commença à prendre plus les devants pour approfondir le baiser.  
Relâchant son autre poignet, le prince laissa Juan l'enlacer, profitant de la chaleur du corps en-dessous de lui. Sans rompre le baiser, ses mains commencèrent à caresser doucement le torse encore enveloppé de tissu de celui qui allait devenir son amant, et sentit les mains de ce dernier errer dans son dos, le détendant. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils purent admirer chacun les lèvres et les joues rougies de l'autre. Juan hésita un instant, puis, prit son courage à deux mains.

« Je vous aime, Prince Jem… »

Jem ne bougea pas, mais son regard se fit encore plus doux qu'il ne l'était déjà, il prit le visage de l'Italien dans ses mains et lui répondit :

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. Je veux vivre pour toi, Juan. »

Les joues du Borgia se firent encore plus rouges de plaisir, et, submergé par l'émotion, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il en sentit une couler, pour être essuyée par le pouce de celui qu'il aimait. Les deux s'embrassèrent à nouveau, à en perdre haleine, leurs mains découvrant le corps de l'autre à travers leurs vêtements. Les caresses se firent bien vite plus appuyées, plus fiévreuses, les vêtements devinrent alors une gêne et se retrouvèrent éparpillés partout dans la chambre. Leurs corps nus glissaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant toujours plus la chaleur et la douceur de l'être aimé.

Leurs mouvements pouvaient être comparés à une danse, à la fois sensuelle et endiablée. Puis le prince s'unit enfin à son protecteur, doucement, ne voulant pas le bousculer, et lorsque celui-ci bougea ses hanches en cadence, la danse reprit dans un rythme encore plus soutenue. S'accrochant de toute leur force l'un à l'autre, murmurant des mots d'amours et hurlant de plaisirs, ils ne formèrent alors plus qu'un seul être. Leurs corps semblaient avoir été faits pour s'unir. Ils attinrent ainsi dans un même temps le septième ciel, et c'est toujours enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le prince Jem se réveilla doucement, un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur le tenait, faisant disparaître la mélancolie qui l'avait étreint depuis trop longtemps. Il baissa les yeux et admira le visage endormi de Juan, un sourire sincère orna alors son visage et il serra encore plus contre lui le corps chaud de son amant. Il regrettait seulement d'avoir fait trop languir cet enfant, et de lui avoir causé tant de soucis par son égoïsme, car oui, il s'était montré égoïste en attendant la mort avec impatience alors que lui souhaitait sincèrement le protéger. Il avait été aveuglé par son propre malheur, ne voyant pas qu'il y avait toujours plus malheureux que soi, et parfois en une personne qui semble avoir tout pour ne pas l'être. Il avait cependant vite constaté que Juan n'était pas l'enfant capricieux et froussard qu'il donnait l'impression d'être, mais il avait d'abord cru que c'était pour mieux tromper l'ennemi, car il lui avait suffit de voir le regard de l'Italien lorsqu'il combattait ou s'entraînait seul, ou encore quand il l'écoutait chanter. Il y avait lu tant de rage, tant de tristesse et de frustrations, qu'il en avait été troublé. Il était finalement tombé amoureux de ce jeune acteur qui comptait jouer un rôle qu'il s'était lui-même attribué jusqu'au bout, ne se dévoilant presque jamais. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu si tant de temps pour assembler assez de courage pour se révéler et en arriver là.

Le blond remua légèrement, et se blottit encore plus au creux des bras de son amour, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de se réveiller si tôt. Le Turque l'embrassa sur le front et referma les yeux à son tour, murmurant avant de se rendormir :

« Merci de me donner ton amour… »

* * *

**Bon, j'imagine déjà les gros yeux que vous devez avoir ^^", je pense à juste titre être la seule à apprécier le personnage Juan. Avant que vous ne flippiez, je vais m'expliquer : je sais que c'est un sale gosse, je ne l'aimais pas non plus au début, mais je l'ai rouvé assez touchant dans le 5e tome. Etant la petite dernière de ma famille, je peux imaginer le complexe que l'on peut avoir par rapport à un frère si parfait (mais je n'ai aucun problème personnellement), et puis l'époque en soi n'est pas très sympa non plus. En fait, je déteste plus Sanccia, je déteste ceux qui joue avec les sentiments des autres pour obtenir l'attention d'un(e) autre. Et puis, franchement... j'aime bien les casses-pieds, il faut croire XD.**

**Voila, voila... donnez-moi vos impressions s'il-vous-plaît, ne serait-ce que pour commenter le style^^.**


End file.
